clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Way to Happy
This is the twenty-first episode of Season 2. Summary Olivia is surprised when her mother invites Troy over to dinner, yet feels she has a hidden agenda. Is she just paranoid or is something really up? Eric and Jarrod's long turn rivalry hits it's boiling point when Jarrod makes more comments about Caylee. Will he take things too far? Meanwhile, Trey starts getting attention from a new girl at school and wonders how to tell her he is transgender. Main Plot Olivia goes into panic mode when her mother wants her to invite her new boyfriend over for dinner. Is she freaking out for nothing or has her mother really turned over a new leaf? Sub Plot Eric has reached his limit with Jarrod and his constant bullying and remarks and wants to make him pay. Is his idea of revenge crossing the line? Third Plot Trey meets a new girl named Tori and instantly feels sparks, but how will he react to the first girl he's liked since his transition from FTM? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Long Way to Happy" by P!nk. *This marks the first appearance of Tori Hamilton. *This episode marks the start of the Trey-Tori Relationship. *Sophie returns in this episode after being admitted to the hospital after attempting suicide. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Bridget Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Dave Coulier' as Neil Jerl *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Trey: This is so new…like a lung transplant! Jamie: Ew, gross. WHY IS Eric: I’m literally going to rip his face off! Caylee: What will that prove? EVERYTHING Trey: Do you like…popcorn? Tori: I prefer my corn unpopped. Tim: She’s such a freak! SO Olivia: This can’t be happening! Moon: Get a hold of yourself! WEIRD? Troy: I want to move to Sweden one day…go cheese… Olivia: You mean chocolate? Troy: Touché… NEW EPISODE THIS WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= long way to happy.jpg Lwth2.jpg Lwth3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Ethan:"Beware the witch!" *Tori: "I’m just a senior, not the Queen of France." *Sophie: "A slap across the face will hurt you more than your insults ever hurt me, bitch…" *Caylee: " I’m a big girl, Eric. I can deal with this on my own without you…" *Trey: "This is so new…like a lung transplant!" *Olivia: "So you were acting nice all night so he doesn’t believe me when I say you’re a horrible bitch?" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_221:_Long_Way_to_Happy Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Olivia Plots Category:Eric Plots Category:Trey Plots